Not Guilty
by ScarletXNight
Summary: With all memories lost, a new personality rises. "Did you think I wouldn't notice? This isn't just a game!" Frey never thought that it was a crime to go on dates with various guys at the same time. She really didn't think that they would all notice either. But gossip always finds a way in a fantasy high school. FreyXLeon, Dylas, Vishnal, and Doug
1. Chapter 1

Every memory of was forgotten. The only thing she knew was her name. She had no parents anymore, only a brother who was able to give the doctor information. Her parents did not make the fatal incident. Should she have felt glad to be alive? Was she grateful for being there in a hospital bed? What was there to be grateful for when she knew nothing. All she did was eat, take medications, and sleep the entire summer. Her brother said that their caretaker would switch their schools for the next year. The incident wasn't something he wanted them to ever be teased for.

When she was released from the hospital her brother was crying. They would start school in just a week in a brand new town. She wasn't told that part. Their stuff had already been moved to the next town over and she didn't know if she should have felt excited about seeing where she would live. It was like she was created to know common things that people the age of fourteen knew and just placed into a life. It was like she was expected to live on without her memories of her past.

What kind of person was she like before? Did she have friends? Did she do well on school? Did she get along with her family? So many questions yet she shouldn't think of them no longer. They gave her a headache. Her caretaker said that her parents didn't live with them. That was why he was their caretaker. Nothing but a mere butler of the house. A friend of her father. Her parents constantly worked. End of story, she was told nothing more.

She had a laptop in her room. She used it to try and create a personality for herself. She surfed the web from the little things she could remember. Like YouTube or tumblr, everyone uses that. She didn't cross onto Facebook just yet because she had no friends. She decided to make an account just for the hell of it. Who knew if she would make friends and they would want to message her on this thing. It wasn't like she had a phone anyways.

She found music, TV shows, movies, ebooks, and games that she liked. She had noticed that the genres of romance, comedy, and drama took her attention most. She soon made a blog on tumblr where she would repost pictures from the fifties and sixties and lyrics to songs she liked. She fancied music with guitars and drums, also known as bands. The music people listen to most seemed too vulgar with topics of sex, drugs, alcohol, and clubbing.

Even with everything she tried to do for herself, she still felt hollow. Like something was missing. It couldn't have been her lost memories. Why would they bother her if she never knew them? Sure it was a sad tale to cry about, but that was it. She didn't need any pity. Maybe that was why she would go to a new school. It was a little unfair to make her brother enroll as well but they lived in a new city so there was no arguing with it.

On the first day of school she saw many younger students wearing colorful clothes. This was an eighth to twelfth grade high school. They called the eighth graders premans. Just before a freshman, which she and her brother were. Her and Lest were twins after all.

There was a uniform at this school which most of the premans did not know about. Had they not received the letter in the mail that informed them? They probably just ignored it. The uniform was only to follow simple color rules. Black, gray, white, red, and purple. The school colors were black and purple. The reason for the other three colors made no sense.

She wore black sneakers, black skinny jeans, a gray shirt and a black and gray striped cardigan. Other girls wore shorts and boots with crop tops. Guys sagged their pants but only about ¼ of the male population of the school wore pants where they should be.

Class didn't start until half an hour. She sat down with her brother on a bench and waited for the time to pass. Not a word was said until her brother saw a few guys playing football. They asked him to join in and he gladly accepted and left her. One of the guys playing with her brother pointed to her. He must have been asking who she was.

"That's my twin sister, Frey." Was all she heard before she inserted her headphones. Frey continued to watch him talk for a while until they started the game. Her brother was talking to the quarterback of the little team they had going on. The guy had long silver hair and piercing green eyes. He wore pretty sensible clothes. Black shoes, dark gray slim guy jeans, dark gray shirt, and a gray hoodie. He was very tan and had fox ears and a tail. 'A fox yokai." She thought. He flashed her a smirk, not a smile but a smirk as he hurled the ball to her brother who played as a wide receiver.

Frey felt her cheeks become red. This was a classic action like in one of the movies or books she had finished. She felt her right cheek with a hand and it was awfully warm. 'So I am blushing.' She thought. She crossed her arms and gave an angry face to the quarterback while still blushing. He seemed to chuckle from the look on his face.

This action was interrupted by someone standing in front of Frey. They started to speak but it was muffled by her headphones. She took them out and the other person took notice and started all over.

"Hello miss. I am the welcoming committee. I see you're new here and dressed in uniform so you mustn't be a preman." He spoke. He had bluish silver hair and sparkling purple eyes. He wore black dress shoes, black slim slacks, white dress shirt, purple tie, a black blazer, and to top it all off white gloves. He looked like a waiter or something. He waited a few seconds like he wanted an answer.

"I am a freshman." She answered.

"Ah just as I had suspected. Well, my name is Vishnal and I can answer any if your questions about the campus." He smiled, seeming pleased that Frey had answered him.

She paused and thought if she had any questions at all. "Those guys playing football with my twin...what's the name of the quarterback?"

"Oh you mean Leon, a sophomore. He is the junior varsity quarterback. Go dragons!" He gave a chuckle due to his school spirit. "He teases people a lot, especially girls. You best be careful...um...may I have your name?"

"..." She gave it some thought on if she should give out her name to the welcoming committee. Either way he would find out. It was sort of his job right? "It's Frey."

"I will be sure to remember that. Now I must be off to inform the premans of the uniform." Vishnal said before he left.

Frey gave a sigh and turned to the table behind her seat to lay her bag on. She searched for a small pocket notebook and wrote something before putting it back. When she looked up she saw someone sitting on the other bench. He had on a black coat and had light purple hair and very light hazel brown eyes. She noticed he had black horse like ears and a light purple tail. 'A...horse yokai?' Frey questioned. Now she was staring until he looked up and their eyes met.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your follows, favorites, and reviews. They are appreciated. Don't we all wonder why none of the other guys notice you are dating others besides them? And why woolies can get so large? Nonetheless, here is the next chapter. Nope no Doug yet either, he'll get in here soon.

* * *

Now she was staring until he looked up and their eyes met.

She instantly looked back down. "Sorry." Frey mumbled.

"It's...okay...I get it a lot." He answered in a boring tone. He seemed mad yet bored. Probably just didn't care.

"You don't see many horse yokai around." She replied.

"Mm...I've seen rarer." He said. The conversation seemed boring. Frey only wanted to ask one question.

"I...um, what's your name?" She asked.

He seemed to hesitate before answering. "It's Dylas. A sophomore."

"Frey. A freshman." She answered just as the bell rang.

"Later." Dylas said before getting up and walking away into a crowd. Frey got up as well and went the other way, following her school map to find her first class. The science buildings for were easy to find. The first floor was for integrated sciences and biology. The second for chemistry, physics, and other difficult sciences. Frey looked for her biology class and found an empty seat. In fact, almost every seat was empty. Only about four were taken including Frey.

"Oh today must be my lucky day." The voice came from behind Frey. So make that five seats taken so far. Was he talking to her? She turned to see the quarterback from before, Leon.

"The new freshie's cute twin sister is in my biology class." He smirked at her. Frey blushed and gave a look of anger, her cheeks only turning redder.

"Ah, that face! Yes right there. I'll make it my yearly goal to see that cute expression every day." Frey turned her head at his declaration. She thought of a quick comeback.

"You should have made a goal to not be a sophomore in a biology class. It's usually an all freshman class." Frey felt a personality start to show. She was mainly quiet but this Leon guy just gave her a feeling as if she HAD to act this way.

"Ouch. Those words sting but how did you know that? Stalking me already?"

"Oh yes your fanclub told me..." She rolled her eyes even though Leon couldn't see it.

"Really now?" He didn't seem surprised even though Frey was kidding.

"No it was the welcoming committee. I wanted to know who was playing with my brother." Frey noticed more people had been seated and the teacher had already came into the classroom. He wasn't here when she first walked in. Where could he have been?

"No talking. The bell is about to ring in three...two...one." He raised a point finger to the intercom as the bell went off and then the sound of someone clearing their voice over it.

"Welcome to the first day of school dragons. I would like to remind all premans that if you are not in school uniform tomorrow you will be sent to the advisor's and your clothes will be confiscated and you will be given pe clothes to wear instead. There will be the first football game of the year today just as a draft game. Jv starts at 4 and varsity will follow. Tryouts for volleyball will be tomorrow at four in the gym and cross country sign ups as well. Girl's tennis has room for a few more members so visit the courts after school for more information. If you have questions on where to go in a class ask a peer. I am Principal Raguna, signing off for the day."

"Catch the game today, will ya My Lady?" Leon said.

Frey only swatted her hand behind her, hoping to hit him. Instead he did nothing more but give a chuckle. He didn't bother her again until the end of class. "What's your next class?"

"Don't talk to me." She said, looking at her map. Although it may have seemed like she already was annoyed by Leon, which Frey was, he was one of the closest things she had to a friend so far and the most social interaction she has has all day. She may not have noticed it now but any little interaction with anyone would be all she had as closest to friends.

"I'm only seeing if I can walk you." Leon said in a fake innocent voice.

"I'm not going to become a new girl that you bother and tease the entire school year. You played one game with my brother, that's it. Now leave me alone please." Before he could reply he was pushed aside by a auburn haired girl. Her hair was in a long braid and she wore a black crop top, a white cardigan, black pants and sneakers.

"Hiya! It is I, Illuminata The Great Senior Detective! Now shoo, away from the freshie, jv quarterback!" Leon gave a chuckle before he walked the other way. The girl, Illuminata, took Frey's hand. "Now what is your next class freshie?"

"...how did you k-?" She started.

"I am a senior and a great detective, I know all." She replied and flashed a smile.

"Well it's English 1 with Miss Mist."

"Alright you'll get there to safety in no time!" She then crouched down and took ahold of Frey's legs. Illuminata lifted her up until she was in a piggy back ride position. Frey stumbled on her a bit as Illuminata took off to her next class for her. The ride was just around the corner. She was put down.

"Um...thanks?" Frey said as the senior patted her head then left her to go into the class. The class was quiet and seemed short but the entire time a few girls were talking behind her. Their names were Clorica, and Margaret. They talked about their summer and boys and what they planned on doing this year. Frey thought if she would want female friends to talk with and trust. Really the didn't seem like the type she would get along with. Would they like her music interest? What types of books, movies, and shows she liked? How about her style? They dressed in more of the red, purple, and white colors. Frey finally noticed how dark her clothes were and how she must have seemed a little scary or "emo" or what was the other word...? Goth.

Frey wore her hair down and wore no makeup except a little bit of black eyeshadow to make her soulless pale mint green eyes pop out. The other girls wore stuff like lip gloss, pink lipstick, blush, mascara, and no eyeshadow. Did Frey really stand out? She decided to not let it bother her for she was still discovering herself and what she liked and how she liked to express herself.


	3. Chapter 3

After English was break. Frey did not know what to do so she walked the halls to pass time. Maybe she could check out the library later or go find where all the sport areas were. For now she continued to walk until the bell rung and she brought out her map to find her next class. She should have done this during break instead but in little time she found her next class which was ethnic studies. It was a form of history that taught you more about ethnicities and how to accept them. To not be racist and learn more than the normal history books teach you.

Frey noticed Dylas was in the class as soon as she walked in. She decided on if she should take a seat next to him or not. She walked up to is desk and pointed to the seat next to him while saying, "Um...is this sea-"

"Taken? No...uh go ahead." He looked down at a piece of paper on his desk and continued with whatever he was doing. Frey took a small peek to see him doodling little...horses? Well they looked more like a horse than anything else.

She looked around the room to avoid Dylas catching her staring like he did earlier that morning. That was when she spotted a girl who seemed very bubbly as she spoke to a friend. Happiness was just radiating off of her. The reason why she stole Frey's attention was because she had wings and antennae. She was a butterfly yokai. 'And I thought Dylas was rare.' She thought.

Class soon started and since the subject of ethnic studies wasn't a very popular subject at this school there were little books. Everyone was assigned a person to share the book with, even though it would stay in the classroom. Frey's book partner was Dylas. It seemed that everyone's neighbor was their partner. Mostly freshman and preman were in the class. Since Dylas was a sophomore he didn't know anyone really. It seemed that the only person he "knew" was Frey. Even though he seemed very distant and he hasn't opened up to Frey, she was the most comfortable person to him in this class.

Class ended with the short introduction to ethnic studies. The teacher then gave the rest of the time to the students. Everyone mostly started talking or playing on their phones. Frey sat there while she looked through the book a bit before putting it back. She looked at the clock. 'Five more minutes.' She thought.

The silence was too much so she decided to speak up. "Did you come to this school last year?" She asked Dylas.

He seemed to tense a bit. "Yes. Did you?" He started to out put his things away.

"No." Frey answered. Dylas nodded. It seemed like he really didn't want to talk. The bell rung. She would give it another try tomorrow.

Her next class was Spanish. It was easy to find because it was close to the ethnic studies class. Surprisingly the class was filled with preman. Frey was one of the only freshman in the class. There was roughly a handful. Not much happened in the class except introductions and getting the Spanish book. After this class was lunch. Frey decided to check out the library.

She felt somewhat alone without her brother. She hardly knew him, but it must have hurt him with everything that happened. Just like that he ditched her for a game that morning. Sudden realization kicked in. Frey finally noticed that her brother just ditched her. How was she supposed to feel? Sad, angry, happy, lonely? Frey was confused. Maybe if she remembered their brother-sister relationship she would have felt something.

"Frey!" Someone called her name. She turned around to see someone from that morning. Vishnal, the waiter looking guy.

"Oh...hi." She said. "What did you want?" He had a smile that was just beaming with happiness.

"I...uh..." He stuttered. "I honestly do not know. I just felt like saying hi."

"What's your next class?" Frey asked. Maybe it would make her feel a little less hollow if she knew more people in her classes. So far he had Leon in biology, Dylas in ethnic studies, and it would feel a lot better to have some others.

"Geometry with Miss Iris." He said.

"I do too." Frey felt a little better having someone she knew in another class. Well, the closest thing to knowing someone for her would be acquaintances.

"Frey, I know how hard it must be making new friends at a new school. If you ever need someone I'm here. It's the job of welcoming committee." Vishnal said.

"Does every grade have a welcoming committee?" Frey asked.

"Yes. It's a branch in student council." The two went on and talked a bit about the school until the bell rang. They went to geometry class which was close to the library.

* * *

About halfway into class Miss Iris finished her introduction. Like many other teachers she gave free time for the rest of class.

"Frey, this is Doug. He's also a freshman." Was Vishnal introducing her to someone? He had red hair and dark grey eyes. He wore a light gray shirt with a gray and white striped hoodie, light gray slim jeans, and black shoes. She also took notice of his abnormally pointy ears. Wait, that meant he was a dwarf.

"Your next class is PE, right?" Doug asked.

"Uh yeah. Why?"

"I do too. So we'll have he next class together too." He flashed a grin. "I just hope I don't have PE with Dylas again." He made a fist.

"Do you two not get along?" Vishnal asked, shocked.

"Not at all! Ever since we met." He sneered.

"Well I can check who is in the next physical education class for you. I just need to log into my student council account on the school's website." Vishnal brought out his phone and started typing some things in. He then started to read aloud some names. "Sixth period PE. Margaret, Amber, Doug, Frey, Illuminata, Kiel, Forte, Leon, Dylas-"

"Ugh!" Frey and Doug both groaned.

"I'm guessing Dylas for Doug and Leon for Frey." Vishnal sweatdropped.

'At least I know Illuminata, Dylas, and Doug.' Frey thought.

* * *

"Don't get your panties in a bunch!" Dylas yelled at Doug.

"Don't get your tail caught between your ass!" Doug raised a fist.

"Oh yeah?" Dylas put a fist up.

"Yeah!" Doug tried to swing at Dylas. Dylas tried to swing at Doug. Both of them kept missing but continued to try to fight while yelling insults at each other. The PE teacher stood to the sidelines, not knowing what to do since it was only the first day of school and real PE class wouldn't start until about next week.

"The horsey want another carrot?!"

"Does pipsqueak want some milk?!"

'Should I say something?' Frey sweatdropped.


	4. Chapter 4

Yes I do watch Fullmetal Alchemist. Also, I suppose you may call me by my name. You looked at my bio, didn't you? Thank you for the reviews, nonetheless.

* * *

The first day of school was eventful. Frey found it easier to talk to guys than girls. Most girls knew a lot of gossip, Frey didn't so of course it would be harder for her to even think about what to say. How could be even approach other girls? Why was it easier to make friends or at least acquaintances with guys?

Maybe someday Frey would gain the knowledge on how to make friends and not speak to everyone so slow and awkward. In the movies she watched usually girls her age would speak their mind. Frey found it easier to keep a lot inside. No one really had to know anything. No one had to know about her accident, her amnesia, or how lost and hollow she felt. Not even her brother, even though he must have an idea.

Speaking of her brother, Lest didn't even talk to her when they got home that day. She didn't know what could have happened, but she only hoped that he would feel better. He was one of the only ones who was close enough to Frey to remember everything. Lest knew their parents and the old Frey. It would probably take him some time to finally understand what to do about the whole situation. These past few months must have been hard for him.

Maybe that explained why he played football with Leon and his friends that morning. Lest probably just needed some time to think for himself. It had to be hard for him to understand a lot if Frey hardly knew anything herself. She considered asking her brother what type of a person she used to be. He must want to be left alone at the moment though.

At least they didn't have any homework that evening.

* * *

The next day of school Frey sat at the bench again while Lest played football. Dylas wasn't there this morning. She looked around to see if she could find anyone else. Doug, Vishnal, or even any girls in her classes. All she would have to say is hi, right?

"Frey!" A familiar voice called her name. She looked to see who it was. It was Vishnal and he was walking with a girl who dressed like a girl version of him. The waiter attire, or was it more of a butler? She had light purple hair and light brown eyes. She looked very sleepy because her eyes were slightly droopy. "This is my fraternal twin Clorica."

'This is it!' Frey thought. Finally an opportunity to talk to another girl. "Oh...hi." She managed.

"Hello, it's way too early to be here, isn't it?" She yawned. "Vishnal wanted me to come to school earlier today."

"I-it, wasn't just to m-meet you! I, uh, needed help with s-some student council stuff too!" Vishnal stuttered. Either way, it was nice of him to introduce his sister to Frey. So far the first girl Frey knew that was her age would be Clorica. Illuminata was also a nice girl, but she was a senior so it was sorta her job to be open to everyone.

"Thanks, Vishnal." Frey didn't give a smile, but a sincere thanks had to be enough.

"Well we gotta go help out with that student council stuff I was talking ab-" Vishnal was interrupted by his sister.

"What? You never said anything about student counc-" Before Clorica could finish Vishnal swept her away to wherever they were off to. Frey continued what she was doing before, sitting waiting for the time to pass.

No one else came that morning. It wasn't going to be everyday that Frey would get a happy ending. If you counted Leon though then he was there as soon as the bell rang. It only had to be for one reason right?

"Hey My Lady, a nice morning huh? Better enjoy the final days of summer before fall hits us. Let's walk to class." Leon said as he walked a little ahead of Frey.

"Don't call me that." Frey said with a stern tone.

Leon turned. "Hm? You mean _My Lady_?"

"Yes that. Don't call me that. I'm not _your lady_ or your anything. I'm just an unfortunate classmate." She stormed ahead of him. He caught up easily. Frey stormed ahead again and Leon caught up with ease again. This kept going on until both of them were in the classroom.

"You didn't come yesterday to the game." Leon said as soon as they sat down in their seats.

"I didn't want or have to." Frey took out her study sheet from yesterday about biology. Their "homework" was to read it over to see what the semester one course would hold. Although no one probably read it anyways. Frey didn't even consider it homework. The teacher was funny and he made a lot of jokes that parents would understand better. Frey wondered in her parents knew any of the old pop culture references her biology teacher made. What kind of people were they? How did they treat Lest? How did they treat her?

As Frey thought she zoned out for a while. Leon kept trying to talk to her, but Frey was lost in her wonders. He soon gave up, thinking that she was ignoring him. He would try again tomorrow or something. Frey snapped out of it when class started and tried to stay focused until the bell rang.

* * *

English was hard to focus in. Those girls kept talking again, and it distracted Frey. The voice of one was awfully familiar though. Frey didn't want to turn around to look at them but she ended up doing it anyways. Should she have been glad that she did? One of them was Clorica. It didn't take long for her to take notice of Frey.

"Oh, hi Frey! I didn't even notice we had this class together." She said. She seemed awake now and not as sleepy as earlier.

"...Me neither." Frey responded. She felt somewhat uncomfortable with the other girl next to her. They didn't have much of a chat this morning either. It was just a quick introduction because of Vishnal.

"This is the girl Vishnal wanted you to meet this morning, right?" The other girl spoke up. Frey tried to remember her name. It started with an M, right? Clorica called her Meg, but her name was Margaret.

"Yeah then he snuck me into some student council stuff to help him with. I was already so tired to begin with!" Clorica responded.

"You're new right? I haven't seen you until just this year." Margaret directed to Frey. She nodded, not really wanting to say anything. Besides, she could get in trouble for talking in class, might as well make it look like she wasn't. Also she didn't even know what to say, she felt tongue-tied. "Ooh! You think Vishnal likes her or something? That would explain this morning!" Margaret continued.

"Then he used student council to cover up for it!" Clorica agreed.

"Umm." Frey interrupted. She found it highly unlikely for that to be true. In the books she read and movies she watched it usually didn't happen like that. The couples usually talk and be friends or something until they found attraction for each other. "Maybe he really was just being nice." She finally mustered a sentence to Margaret.

"Well Vishnal is a really sweet guy. I wouldn't be surprised if he did in the future sometime though." Margaret said. Clorica agreed, well she knew him better anyways. Clorica was his sister and Margaret was most likely her best friend or something. They've known him longer.

But no one falls for someone that fast, right?

* * *

Props for whoever noticed the connection I put here. Spoiler: In the game, when you date Vishnal, there is a dialogue where Frey asks him when he started liking her. He replies, ever since he first saw Frey. Frey confirms that it was love at first sight for Vishnal. So in shorter terms, Vishnal has a small sliver of a crush on Frey in the story so far.


End file.
